


Soulmates AU Challenge

by AGirlWithManyFandoms



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Heterochromia, M/M, Other, Soulmates AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlWithManyFandoms/pseuds/AGirlWithManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge: Preferred Dave/John</p><p>Soulmate AU, with heterochromia, where your right eye is your eye color, your left is your soulmate's. When you meet and look into each other's eyes, your left eye shifts back to your eye color, same as theirs.</p><p>I'd prefer a Dave/John, but anything is allowed, rating, setting, pre-, during or post- SBurb is all allowed and up to you, as well as characters and pairings, side or main.</p><p>Sorry for my ineloquence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmates AU Challenge

Challenge: Preferred Dave/John

Soulmate AU, with heterochromia, where your right eye is your eye color, your left is your soulmate's. When you meet and look into each other's eyes, your left eye shifts back to your eye color, same as theirs.

I'd prefer a Dave/John, but anything is allowed, rating, setting, pre-, during or post- SBurb is all allowed and up to you, as well as characters and pairings, side or main.

Sorry for my ineloquence.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my idea. I got it from a post on Google plus, and she got it from god knows where, so here.


End file.
